1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to conveying apparatus, and more particularly to mechanisms for transferring articles between separated article supporting surfaces, such as between two conveyor belts or chains.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Conveying equipment is used in various manufacturing, treatment and other processes for transporting articles. Known conveying equipment includes belts or chains that are supported on conveyor frames and that are constructed of chain links or modules interconnected by chain pins in an endless loop. Examples of such conveyor chains are manufactured by Rexnord Corporation, Milwaukee, Wis., the assignee of the present invention, and are sold under the brand names TableTop and MatTop. Those chains can be either side-flexing or straight running and are useful in carrying articles such as bottles, cans and packages in high production facilities.
Conveying equipment also often includes various mechanisms for changing the direction of conveyed articles or for transferring articles without worker assistance between a pair of conveyor chains or between a conveyor chain and a static article supporting surface. For example, turntable mechanisms and guides or fences are employed to transfer articles between conveyor chains traveling in different directions. Plates known as dead or transfer plates are also employed in conjunction with the fences or are used alone to transfer articles from one conveyor chain to another conveyor chain or other article supporting surface.
Using conventional equipment, articles that are susceptible to tipping can be difficult to transfer between conveyor chains or from a conveyor chain to a stationary article supporting surface. To partially address that problem, smaller pitched chains (i.e., chains having a pitch of about 1 inch or less) have been used to reduce chordal action (or chain link "kick-up") experienced by the chains as they round sprockets. This helps improve product transfer between conveyor chains arranged end-to-end or between a conveyor chain and a static support surface. However, even the use of small pitched chains has not fully eliminated conveying problems associated with articles that are particularly susceptible to tipping, such as empty drawn aluminum beverage cans.